Electric (type)
The Electric type (Japanese: でんきタイプ Electric type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Electric-type are the Gym Leaders Lt. Surge of Vermilion City, Wattson of Mauville City, Volkner of Sunyshore City, Elesa of Nimbasa City, Clemont of Lumiose City,Sparky, and Trial Captain Sophocles of the Hokulani Observatory. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Electric-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Starting in Generation VI, Electric-type Pokémon cannot be . Characteristics Defense Electric is tied with the type for having the least weaknesses. Because of their single weakness to Ground, pure Electric-type Pokémon with the Ability , such as , have no weaknesses. As of Generation VI, Electric-type Pokémon are immune to . Offense The Electric type pairs well with other common attacking types, especially because it is super-effective against (which Electric has no effect on), as well as the Electric-resistant and . When is in effect, the power of Electric-type moves is increased by 50% if the user is on the ground. When is in effect, the power of Electric-type moves used on Pokémon affected by Mud Sport is decreased by 50%. All Normal moves become Electric moves when affected or , and all of a Pokémon's moves become Electric moves when that Pokémon is affected by . Contest properties When used in s, Electric-type moves tend to be moves, though they can also be other conditions. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 51 Electric-type Pokémon or 6.3% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Electric-type in at least one of their forms, including Alola Forms), making it the 5th rarest type. Pure Electric-type Pokémon |} Half Electric-type Pokémon Primary Electric-type Pokémon |} Secondary Electric-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Electric type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become an Electric-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with an Electric-type move, uses an Electric-type move, is sent out against an Electric-type opponent, is holding an Electric Memory, or is holding a Zap Plate or Electrium Z. Since Generation VI, Electric-type Pokémon are also immune to becoming paralyzed from the Abilities , , or . Exclusive Abilities Only Electric-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Lightning-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to and with resistances to and . Lightning-type Pokémon are strong against and any Pokémon that is a in the games, whilst some Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Electric-type Pokémon of any generation, with eleven, and Generation VI introduced the fewest, with three. * Generation VI introduced the most Electric-type moves of any generation, with seven, and Generation II introduced the fewest, with two. * Generation III is the only generation that introduced no dual type Electric-type Pokémon. * Generation VI is the only generation that introduced no pure Electric-type Pokémon. * All Electric-type moves introduced in Generation I begin with the word "Thunder". In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=でんき (電気) Denki |zh_yue=電 Dihn 電擊 Dihngīk 電氣 Dihnhei 雷 Lèuih 放電 Fongdihn |zh_cmn=電 / 电 Diàn 電氣 / 电气 Diànqì |cs=Elektrický |da=Elektrisk |nl=Elektrisch |fi=Sähkö |fr=Électrique Électrik |de=Elektro |no=Elektrisk |el=Ηλεκτρισμού Ilektrismoú |he=חשמל Hashmal |hu=Elektromos |is=Elding |id=Listrik |it=Elettro |ko=전기 Jeon'gi |ms=Elektrik |pl=Elektryczny |pt_br=Elétrico Eletricidade |pt_eu=Elétrico |ro=Electricitate |ru=Электро Elektro |es=Eléctrico |sv=Elektrisk El |th=ไฟฟ้า Faifa |vi=Điện |tr=Elektrik }} de:Elektro es:Tipo eléctrico fr:Électrik it:Elettro ja:でんき zh:电（属性）